


Moving Forward

by Cat2000, Hope1iz



Category: Highlander: The Series, Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope1iz/pseuds/Hope1iz
Summary: Disclaimer: We own nothing from Numb3rs or Highlander and are making nothing from this story.Summary: Colby didn’t survive his torture. He evolved because of it.
Relationships: Don Eppes/Colby Granger, Duncan MacLeod/Methos (Highlander)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Explicit sexual situations; M/m D/s relationship; Spoilers for Numb3rs and Highlander.  
> Authors: BlackFox12 and Hope1iz

Colby was subdued as Don helped him out of the mandatory wheelchair and into the passenger side of Don's car. He was being released from the hospital after a week of 'observation' from his torture and near death on the Chinese carrier. Don had been hovering the entire time; though why, Colby wasn't sure. It certainly wasn't because the older man wanted to be with him. He had a perpetual frown on his face, as if he were being tortured having to be in Colby's presence. And his succinct one-word answers to any of Colby's questions left more questions than they answered. It was obvious Don was still furious with him, even after finding out that Colby hadn't _really_ been a traitor. Probably because, in the end, Colby had been a _betrayer_ ; to Don and the team. The whole situation was unsettling and left Colby feeling more alone and afraid than ever before; he hadn’t even felt this way on the ship, when he was positive he was going to die. But he didn't have the right to say anything, to demand answers. Not after what he had done. So, he kept quiet and hoped that maybe Don could forgive him enough to let him stay on the team. Even if he never trusted him fully as a friend.

Being in the hospital had put a tremendous amount of strain on Don, even with the help from one of the doctors there. He knew he had to explain things to Colby; had to tell the other man about who and what he was. But there was also a whole myriad of emotions to deal with. A sense of hurt and betrayal he was struggling to let go of. So, he didn't say anything as he drove Colby to his apartment, wrestling with where to start with his explanation. And how to deal with the wounds someone he cared so deeply for had ripped in him.

Colby had been too deep in his thoughts, self-recrimination, and self-pity to notice where they were going at first. When he realized they were going to Don's apartment instead of his own, he finally stirred. "They didn't say I had to be supervised, did they?" he asked listlessly. Even if the hospital hadn't put restrictions on him, he wasn't entirely certain the FBI wouldn't have insisted on him being restricted. Even if he'd been proven innocent of what they'd originally thought him guilty of, they probably still didn't trust him.

"They didn't. But I need to keep an eye on you. Keep you close." That last part slipped out before Don thought about it. It was the truth but gave too much away to Colby. Gave away too much of himself.

Had Colby been in a better frame of mind, he might have understood what Don meant with his comment... seen what Don had just revealed. But he wasn't in a very good place emotionally or mentally and what he heard in the words was that Don didn't trust him. That Don had to keep him close because he believed Colby would do something wrong. "Everything I did was to keep my cover and fulfill the mission. I did it to protect the country... protect you and the team... I don't have to do bad things anymore now that the mission is over..." Colby started out strong, but by the end, his comments sounded more like a scared child looking for an adult to tell them everything would be alright.

It took parking outside the apartment for Don to manage to word his thoughts; and even then, he didn't speak them. Instead, he got out of the car and moved round to get Colby out. He was quiet as he guided the other man into the apartment, but his fingers trembled where he held onto Colby. He led the other man to the couch and sat them both down...and then he spoke. "You died, Colby. On the boat. You died and you came back to life. And it's really important that no one knows that."

Colby blinked in disbelief at Don's words. He would have thought it a joke in very poor taste, had Don not been so obviously worried and shaken... and so obviously believed what he was telling Colby. "I... My heart stopped because of the drugs, but you used CPR. That's what the nurses were saying... why can no one know you saved my life?" He didn't bother trying to keep the confusion out of his voice.

"Because that wasn't me who did it." Don laughed, but it lacked any kind of humour. "By the time I got to you, you'd already revived. It's why you're not showing any signs of physical injury. You're like me, Colby. Immortal." He knew just words wouldn't help. Glancing around, he picked up a letter opener from the coffee table.

Colby couldn't help but stare in Don in disbelief. "That's not... why would you...?" He felt the first stirrings of anger. It was going to be hard enough knowing Don didn't trust him or truly want him around, but to come up with such a far-fetched story and expect Colby to swallow it? Was this what Colby had to look forward to? He hid things from the team and lied to protect his cover, so now they'd lie to him to 'teach him a lesson', he supposed? And then he noticed the letter opener and anger turned to worried nervousness. "What are you doing. Don?" His voice was strained.

"I had the exact same reaction you did." Don's voice was calm. Controlled. "And I know it's not something you can take at face value without proof." He sliced the letter opener down the palm of his own hand. Held it up, bleeding, so that Colby could see the cut...and see as it closed over within moments, leaving not even a scar.

It was instinct to grab for the opener and attempt to keep Don from harming himself. He was in the process of trying to find something to staunch the bleeding when the tiny blue electric sparks and the rapidly healing flesh arrested his attention. The low-grade headache he'd been feeling ever since waking on the boat intensified and he finally let go of Don's wrist to rub at his temple. "I'm hallucinating. I'm still on that damn ship and I'm dying and everything that has happened from the moment I woke to find you and the others rescuing me... is a hallucination of my dying brain...."

"You're not hallucinating." Don reached out and closed his fingers gently around Colby's wrist. It was an action he took without thinking. "We're called immortals, Colby. That headache you're feeling? It signifies another of our kind who's close. You get used to it."

"So... if you cut me...?" Colby looked at the letter opener expectantly.

Don squeezed his wrist gently. "I'm not going to cut you. I did that to myself, so you didn't think I was crazy."

"How do I know _I'm_ not crazy?" Colby asked seriously. He _still_ wasn't certain he wasn't hallucinating.

"Honestly, that's gonna take some time," Don replied. "There're a couple of others like us. Both been around a whole lot longer. We're both pretty young in comparison. There's a lot of things they know that you probably should as well."

"I thought you said no one could know..." Colby was completely confused by this point. His head wouldn't stop hurting and if what Don said was true, it probably wouldn't _ever_ stop hurting if they were in the same vicinity. And now Don was talking about others like them that he should learn from. And Colby still wasn't positive he wasn't hallucinating on his deathbed. He'd been wishing for a chance to make things right between him and the others before he died, and this was his mind's fucked up way of arranging for that.

"They're immortals too." Don's voice was gentle and patient. "It's a lot to take in, I know. It made my head spin when it was first explained to me, on top of the headache I got from being close to him." He squeezed Colby's wrist again.

"Wait.... when did you find out? I don'’t remember you dying or even coming close.... except for the gunshot wound, but you were awake for the entire time then...." Colby twisted around to face Don, not removing his wrist from the older man's grasp. It was helping him... grounding him... making it feel more real and less like a bad nightmare. It was comforting.

"It was before we met," Don answered, his other hand resting lightly on Colby's knee; again, without thinking. "Even before I came back to LA. I got shot up on a case. Duncan found me after I revived. Of course, then I found out my Mom was sick...."

"So, you came back to LA to be with her and never reported you'd been shot?" Colby sounded surprised at that. Don was always adamant that any injuries sustained on the job were reported accurately.

"I reported that I'd been shot," Don answered. "But I couldn't report exactly what had happened. No one's supposed to know."

"How did you find out you couldn't tell anyone? Other than the obvious not wanting people to think you were crazy? Did another... immortal... find you before anyone else could?" Colby asked curiously. He wouldn't have had a clue what he was if Don hadn't been the first one to find him on the ship; and hadn't been able to tell immediately what was up with him.

"Duncan. He's another immortal," Don explained. "He wanted me to stay with him and train. I couldn't. I had to come back. But I've got his number."

Colby nodded, still not sure he believed all this, but it felt too real to be a hallucination, no matter how crazy he felt believing it. Still... "How did you keep the doctors from finding out about me? If I heal as fast as you just did, they had to have suspected something... I know how badly I was tortured...."

Don's fingers tightened a bit on Colby; not enough to hurt, but enough to indicate how badly what had happened had scared him. "There's an organisation of people who know about us called watchers. They keep records of immortals. One of them works as a doctor at the hospital. He helped."

"So... at least one person that isn't immortal knows... you aren't worried about that?" Colby asked. If Don wasn't worried, Colby would trust Don's judgement. He was still too confused and uncertain about life in general to question Don trusting someone with something that apparently, they weren't supposed to share with anyone. Colby had never felt more out of his depth and considering some of the situations he'd been in, in his life, that was saying a lot.

"He helped me make sure you were safe and that I could bring you home," Don answered. "The organisation's known about immortals probably as far back as they first existed."

"So, he was able to alter records and anything necessary to make it seem like I was healing normally?" Colby slanted his head. "Does this mean I don't need to worry about injury or illness anymore?" He perked up. Given the things he tended to do when on the job, that was a helpful ability.

"You can still be hurt." Don pulled Colby a bit closer to him. "Just because you heal faster doesn't mean you can't feel pain. You won't get sick. Or age. The only way you'll die is if you're decapitated." He gave a tug, pulling Colby across his lap. "It's not an excuse to carry on with your dangerous, reckless behaviour."

"What are you doing?" Colby asked, startled, and still uncertain enough not to fight the position he suddenly found himself in.

"You've spent two years lying to me, Colby." Don wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist and bared him. "You betrayed me. And you've been putting yourself in danger virtually non-stop since you joined the team. That's going to end now."

"I... I... I didn't have a choice!" Colby protested, only just then realizing what Don intended to do and beginning to struggle to free himself. He flushed darkly as he was made bare, and squirmed and struggled even more frantically. "I had to keep my cover... even after I realized I could trust you... trust the team... that you weren't the moles... I had to keep my cover, or everyone would be in danger!" He didn't say anything about his putting himself in danger. He knew Don was right; he'd done that frequently and often for no good reason. Whether it would end or not, he couldn't say; he tended to act first and think after when in the heat of the moment.

"There is _always_ a choice, Colby." Don tightened his grip on the younger man and brought his hand down in a firm smack that he then repeated.

"Ow! Damn it, Don! I... I couldn't see any other choice! I didn't want to... to... I thought I had... it wasn't...." Colby was mortified to find himself at a loss for words and crying almost immediately. Don hadn't even truly started on the 'hiding' Colby was certain he was about to receive. But he'd been under such an emotional strain lately and not knowing what was going to happen to him, at first not even knowing if he'd live to see another day and then not knowing if he'd be able to make things right with his team... and now Don was spanking him for doing his job? He couldn't take any more and just started crying, unable to stop himself and hating himself for it.

Don continued to swat hard, even though he didn't use anything like full force. He covered every inch down to Colby's thighs and then began again from the top. "You don't have any idea, do you, Colby? You broke my heart." His voice hoarsened, revealing just how emotional he was.

"I... I'm sorry I lied, Don! I'm sorry I hid things for so long... I didn't want to hurt you... I just didn't see any way out!" Colby sobbed, not fully understanding what Don wanted him to say or do. It was too late to undo or make different choices. He truly was sorry for the pain he'd caused. He hadn't realized he'd caused that much pain to his boss and friend... how could he have broken Don's heart? Unless.... he gasped in a needed breath between sobs, stiffening as he thought of one reason why Don would have been so devastated. "... I... I didn't mean to hurt you so badly... I cared... care about you so much and I never wanted that!" His voice caught at the end. He hadn't confessed, really, but he'd come as close as he was able to without an overture from Don indicating such a confession would be welcome. After all, he wasn't certain what he was beginning to think, was actual truth.

" _I love you_ , Colby." Don spoke in a low, intense voice. "I didn't say anything before, partly because of being your boss. Partly because of being immortal. And then...this all happened. But you still lied to me. You still betrayed me."

"I... " Colby choked on the words. What could he say? He had lied to and betrayed Don and no matter what his reasons were, how good and noble his intentions were, that didn't undo the fact that he'd lied and betrayed. "I'm sorry! I... I wish I'd seen another way... I wish I'd never obeyed the orders I was given to not tell anyone. I can't undo it and I'm so sorry! _I love you too_ , but I messed up so badly..." He went limp over Don's knee, accepting the punishment. It was the only way he could atone for what he'd done to the older man.

Don paused, hand resting on Colby's bottom. It was pink, though he knew it wouldn't take long before the colour faded if he stopped spanking for long. He took in a deep breath. "It felt like you'd ripped my heart out, Col. When I talked to you. You know how many times I wound that tape back and forth, searching for answers?"

"I... I didn't know... I... How could I know? I thought you'd believe me and wash your hands of me. That it might sting... hurt a bit... but I didn't know it would cut so deep..." He'd started out describing what he'd thought Don would go through, but by the time he was finished, he realized: it had cut him as deeply as it had Don. Lying to the older man had taken something out of him that he didn't know if he would ever get back. It had damaged him in a way he'd never expected to be damaged. If it hurt him this badly, how much worse had it hurt Don? The wail he expressed was one of loss and defeat. How could he ever expect Don to forgive him and let him back onto the team, back into his life, when he'd hurt him so badly? He couldn't expect that. He was certain Don had only brought him here out of a sense of duty, because he'd discovered another immortal and needed to make sure he was trained so that he didn't give their secret away to the world at large. Once he'd learned what he needed, Don would wash his hands of him. It was what he deserved. Colby felt like he was dying inside.

"How could it not?" Don replied. "How could it not hurt so much? _I love you_. I thought I'd lost you. Multiple times over." His own voice caught. "I needed you to be lying to me then, Colby. I needed it so badly, but you were damned good at the act. If you hadn't...if you hadn't called me...." He swallowed hard, guilt stabbing through him. "It took me too long to reach you. I wish I could have stopped you from being tortured. Before you revived, when I saw you slumped over, it was like my heart had been ripped out of my chest."

"I'm sorry, Don. If I could undo it all... make a different choice to go against my orders and be honest with you... I've never regretted obeying orders before, but I do now. So much. But I can't undo what I did, and I don't know how to make it right. And I'm so sorry..." Colby's voice was soft, faint with weariness, sorrow and from the force of his previous tears. And it was hopeless. It was obvious he didn't expect forgiveness. He expected to be let go and sent away.

"If I wasn't prepared to make things right, I wouldn't be doing this," Don said quietly. "You said you love me too. Is that the truth? Because if it is, we can get through all this. I'll punish you, but you'll be forgiven. We'll be together. If that's what you want. Because it's what I want, Colby. I thought I'd lost you and it nearly killed me."

"I do... I love you so much! It killed me, seeing that look of betrayal in your eyes. Seeing the hurt fury, and knowing I caused it... caused you to lose faith... I... I almost broke then. It was the hardest thing I ever did, not giving in and telling you..." Colby admitted, beginning to cry again. "I... part of me died inside, lying to you like that. I don't know if it can ever be fixed, but I know that if I even have a chance, it's only if I can be with you... I don't just love you, Don... I need you. Without you... I'd rather be dead...."

"I need you." The whisper was low; almost like a confession. "I love you more than I could put into words. I'm not letting you go again, Colby. Not ever." Don let one hand possessively squeeze Colby's thighs; the other squeezed the nape of his neck.

At Don's promise and possessive words and actions, Colby felt himself finally able to relax. He hadn't been fighting the punishment for a while, but he'd still been tense. Now, he was limp and completely accepting of whatever Don chose to do. He was where he belonged. He was being given a second... no... a third chance. And he wasn't going to throw it away. He belonged with Don... needed the older man. He was determined Don would know that.

" _You're mine_." Don's voice was low and intense. He continued to gently but possessively squeeze Colby's neck and thighs. "I'm not going to let you out of my sight," he promised. "You won't be leaving my side."

"Ever? Even at work?" Colby asked, his voice wet sounding from the tears he'd shed. He didn't know how feasible that was; not leaving Don's side at all, even at work. Especially when he didn't even know if he'd be let back on the team. But he found himself hoping that Don meant to keep him close, even there. Even if the thought made him feel a bit immature, that feeling was overshadowed by his need to belong.

"Even then," Don promised. "At work and at home. I'm not letting you go again, Colby."

"Because I'm yours... I... I belong to you..." Colby submitted with a promise. "All of me...."

"I love you." Don squeezed the nape of his neck. "So very much so. You're mine. And you're grounded," he added. "No leaving my sight without permission."

Colby flushed at the order. He'd not been grounded since he was a young teen, testing his limits and what he could get away with. He suspected he was allowed _less_ freedom now than he was then. Colby wasn't learning how to be responsible for himself. He was learning how to obey. Don was in charge. "Do... do I need permission to do things in your sight?" he asked softly, wondering how far this grounding extended.

"Yes." Don stroked his fingers along Colby's neck, squeezing the nape, even as his other hand continued to possessively squeeze along the other man's thighs.

"Okay..." Colby agreed, in a small voice. If it made him feel very young and dependent on Don, he deserved it. He'd made a really risky decision in not trusting Don with the truth. Maybe it had been his orders, but he should have known better. If Don wanted to teach him to trust him and obey him with _everything_ , then he wasn't going to argue. "I love you, sir..." he said deferentially, shifting so his neck was more exposed, and his legs were more open to Don's possessiveness.

"I love you." Don stroked and squeezed along Colby's inner thighs, his other hand gently gripping, gently scruffing, the younger man's neck.

"What... what will we do now?" Colby asked quietly, content to remain where he was... bare over Don's knee, being handled by the man he loved.

"I'll call Duncan. He can provide a better explanation of being immortal than I can. So far, I haven't encountered any other immortals here in LA." Don continued to rub and squeeze as he spoke, content to sit with Colby draped over his lap. He stroked and rubbed a bit more, then stripped the younger man of the rest of his clothes.

Colby shivered, feeling his vulnerability to Don; the older man was completely clothed and had Colby in a position where he could touch any part of Colby's naked body. Colby found he liked being that vulnerable to Don. He liked it a lot, if his body's reaction was a thing to go by.

Gently parting Colby's legs a bit more, Don continued to caress and squeeze his inner thighs. His other hand stroked and squeezed up the other man's back, gripping lightly when he came to Colby's neck and then stroking and squeezing back down again.

Colby shifted slightly as his reaction became full arousal and he whimpered softly. "S..sorry, sir..." he said, with a hint of unease. He wasn't sure if this was something he needed permission for, but if it was, he was already disobeying.

Don spoke in a low, reassuring voice. "Your body's reacting. It isn't a problem. You can't help it." He let his fingers glide between Colby's legs, ghosting over the other man's member. "I want to take you fully."

"I... I want that too..." Colby admitted, swallowing hard at the need he had for Don to take him in every way possible... to stake his claim and possess him. "Please?" he begged.

"I'll take you to bed. We'll be more comfortable there." Don stood, sweeping Colby into his arms.

Colby wrapped his arms around Don tightly. Don was stronger than he looked; Colby was solid muscle, but the older man had no difficulty carrying him.

Carrying Colby into the bedroom, Don settled them both down onto the bed and began to kiss the other man.

Colby returned the kisses with an almost feverish need. He'd loved Don for so long, but never dared act on his feelings because of their positions. Now? If he had to quit the bureau, he would. He wanted and needed Don too much to deny it any longer.

Don slid his hands down Colby's sides, over his hips, squeezing gently. He followed the same path with his lips.

Colby moaned, his hands reaching to touch wherever was closet, rubbing over skin and clothing both. "Love you... need you... so much...b'long to you so much..."

Pressing a kiss to Colby's stomach, Don murmured, "Would you like to remove my clothes?"

Colby's stomach quivered at the kiss and his member twitched at the question. "Yes, please." He was almost breathless. As soon as Don nodded his assent, he began to carefully remove his lover's clothes, kissing the exposed skin almost reverently.

Careful not to hinder Colby in what he was doing, Don continued to kiss and caress the other man's body, whispering soft, loving words.

Colby had finally removed all of Don's clothes, looking up at the older man in a daze. "This has to be a dream... I never believed I could have this... that you, you would _want_ me. That you would _let_ me... Especially after everything...." he breathed out slowly. "You're gorgeous... I love and need you so much... want to be yours. Can I be yours?"

Don kissed Colby deeply. "You're mine," he whispered, gliding his hands down to the other man's hips and squeezing. "I love you. You're not dreaming," he promised. "I need and want and love you, Colby. So much."

"I'll never lie or hide things from you, ever again... I was so afraid I'd... I'd ruined everything and lost you..." he said, in a whisper. "Please... take me... make me yours... _please._..."

Don stroked down over Colby's cheek and then reached out, opening the drawer to the bedside table, taking out a small bottle. It wasn't exactly lube, but it would do. He coated his finger in the lotion and began to press the digit gently at Colby's entrance.

Colby shivered, widening his legs and bringing his knees up toward his chest to make it easier for Don, offering himself. He kept his eyes on Don's face the entire time. He couldn't help tensing slightly as he felt Don's finger rubbing over him intimately. He truly wanted to be filled by his lover, but it was an unfamiliar position and sensation. Don was the first and only man he'd allowed himself to want and be with; the military hadn't been an ideal place to explore his sexuality and before that, he'd been trying to live up to his father's memory, being like him as much as possible. He needed Don, though... wouldn't survive without him. He was ready for any amount of discomfort to be with Don. He tried to push down his nervousness so Don would only see the need and desire.

"It's all right," Don whispered, his voice low and reassuring. "We'll go slow. Take our time. No need to rush things." He didn't push his finger inside yet, just stroking in slow circles over Colby's entrance. "I love you so much. You're being so good for me," he whispered.

Colby's nervousness softened at the words and some of the tension left his body, making it easier for Don to press a little further. He gave Don a smile that was a mixture of bashful happiness and chagrin. "I need to be good for you... I was so bad before.... need to be good for you..." His voice caught and he swallowed hard, close to tears again. This wasn't a moment to cry.

Don kissed his lips tenderly. "You weren't bad. You shouldn't have lied to me for two years, but we're getting past it. You belong to me now. I love you so much. I forgive you for everything."

"I hated lying. It felt wrong and bad and.... and I'm so grateful you can forgive me..." Colby kissed back, swallowing again and letting his head fall back, exposing his neck. "Belong to you forever... all of me...."

Stroking his fingers against Colby's throat, Don let his finger dip slightly into the other man's entrance; not pushing all the way in but giving the other man time to adjust. "I've been in love with you since you joined the team. If I wasn't prepared to forgive you, we couldn't be together."

Colby whimpered softly at the words. Don's finger didn't hurt. It wasn't comfortable; it was just enough in to be noticeable, but not far enough to feel secure and the shallowness was slightly distracting, but it didn't hurt, and Colby relaxed further, enabling Don to delve deeper. "I'm still grateful..." Colby breathed out. "Two years were wasted because I wouldn't disobey orders. From now on, you are the only one I obey without question...."

"You'll be my good boy. From now on," Don murmured, letting his finger push in gently. He kept watching Colby closely, so that he could tell if the other man tensed up; see when he had to pause to let Colby adjust.

Colby kept his eyes on Don the entire time, exhaling and mentally making himself relax so Don would meet no resistance. Once Don's finger had completely breached him and could go no deeper, he smiled crookedly and gently squeezed around the digit. "Feels odd, but not bad... and... the fact it is you makes it feel good..." he admitted, with a blush.

"You feel good to me," Don whispered, stroking his fingers down the side of Colby's face. "You feel really good. I love you so much." He began to stroke his finger in gentle circles inside the other man.

Colby moaned at the gentle motion, feeling himself loosening and opening for his lover. "I love you so much..." He gasped as Don found the spot inside him that would make him see stars.

Don continued gently rubbing that spot inside Colby, watching his lover's face. "Are you ready to take another finger?" he murmured.

Colby groaned, his member beginning to swell from what Don was doing. "Yessir... can take more... can take all you want to give me...."

Don kissed him deeply and then coated a second finger, beginning to push it gently and slowly inside Colby, stroking circles with both fingers now.

"Feels so good." Colby whimpered softly, gripping onto Don's shoulders and quivering in place.

"You're so good for me," Don murmured. "My good boy."

Colby flushed with happiness at the praise. It didn't matter that it made him seem young and under Don's control. That was part of the reason he _liked_ it. "Wanna be your good boy... wanna be good for you from now on..." he whispered.

"I know. And I fully believe you will be," Don replied. "I believe you'll be honest, truthful, with me." He continued to gently rub inside Colby, thoroughly taking his time.

"I will... I'll be so honest and open and good for you..." Colby promised fervently, moaning as he was now fully aroused. "Please.... Please more...." he begged.

"Are you ready to try and take all of me?" Don asked softly, stroking his fingers through Colby's hair.

"Yessir... need to feel you in me... claiming me.... need to belong to you..." Colby whimpered softly.

Don kissed Colby deeply and then carefully removed his fingers. Coating his member in the lube, he pushed inside his lover, slowly.

Colby groaned as Don entered him. The man's fingers were no match for the size of his member, and he felt himself stretching to accept his lover fully.

"Doing okay there?" Don murmured, running his fingers over Colby's cheek and down his neck.

Colby slanted his head so that his throat was exposed and vulnerable to Don, groaning softly. "...Y... yeah..." he breathed out slowly. "So full..." he murmured and shifted to relieve a little of the pressure.

Don leaned over and brushed his lips over Colby's throat. "I'll give you a chance to adjust," he murmured.

Colby hummed softly in response to Don's words, letting out tiny mewls of pleasure at Don kissing his throat. At first, being so full and stretched was uncomfortable, but eventually, his body had adjusted and grown accustomed enough that it felt good. "...I'm ready, m'heart..." he whispered roughly, shifting again so that Don would slide in him. "Wanna feel you controlling me like no one has ever been able to before..." He grinned impishly up at his lover. There was a wealth of meaning in his words, but he wouldn't explain himself unless Don told him to.

Don grasped Colby's hips, positioning himself so he could begin thrusting inside his lover. "Good. Because _you're mine_ ," he stated.

Colby's groan at the words was low and drawn out and full of need. "Belong to you... completely..." he agreed quickly, widening his legs so Don could fit easily, hiding nothing from the older man. He wanted to ask, needed to know, exactly how much Don 'owned' him now... but that conversation would have to wait until he wasn't having his mind blown by feeling Don move in him. He groaned again loudly.

"Completely and forever," Don promised, holding the other man steady so he could thrust deep inside Colby. He leaned forward and kissed Colby, deeply and passionately.

Colby submitted to the kiss just as easily as he submitted to Don taking him. But he responded eagerly as well, asking with his movements before letting his tongue tease and taste his lover.

Pressing closer, Don encouraged Colby to taste and explore, hands gliding over his lover's chest and down his hips. He began to thrust a fraction faster, feeling his member growing and swelling inside Colby.

Colby moaned as he felt Don growing, stretching him further. The moans were swallowed by their kiss and a slight shift caused Don to thrust deeper, rubbing the bundle of nerves that removed the last bit of discomfort. Colby was moaning and sobbing with need, begging with his body for Don to own him.

" _Mine_." The word was a low growl in Don's throat, as he began to thrust that bit harder. It didn't take long for him to release, his grip tightening on Colby's hips in reaction.

As Colby felt his insides flooded with the warmth of Don's release, his own swiftly overcame him. When he was finally able to breathe again, think and speak, he was collapsed under Don, his chest and belly wet and rapidly cooling as the air gently blew around them after their coupling. "Yours..." he said, in a wrecked but satisfied voice.

"Mine." Don kissed Colby deeply, then stretched out alongside the other man to draw Colby into a tight embrace.

Colby was too exhausted from the emotional turmoil he'd been through to argue about not cleaning up first. Falling asleep pressed close in Don's arms was what he needed most. The relief that he was forgiven, wanted and accepted by the older man was staggering when it _finally caught up to him_ that he _was_ forgiven, wanted and accepted. Most of his time in the hospital had been fraught with worry that Don hated him (despite Don never leaving his side; that could have potentially been chalked up to Don's sense of responsibility to another agent). There hadn't really been much time to process sense returning home... returning to Don's apartment. 

Colby frowned as he realized two things. "I _am_ moving in with you, right?" He asked the easiest to deal with first. Biting his lip, he glanced up at Don to wait for the answer, unaware that he didn't look casual about it at all. He looked hopeful and scared and vulnerable. It would have been obvious to anyone who looked that his whole world was Don and a negative response would crush him.

"Of course. I already said I'm not letting you out of my sight." Don hugged Colby a bit tighter to himself. "You're mine. I won't ever let you go."

Colby visibly relaxed at that, giving Don a brilliant smile. "I guess it won't be difficult, since most my stuff was gone through and packed for evidence..." he said ruefully. "How much survived the search?"

"I managed to save some of it. Your more personal items," Don replied, running his hands down Colby's back, stroking and rubbing his lover; just for affection's sake, as the contact wasn't demanding or intended to be sexual. "I brought what I was able to save here. Even before you told me the truth, I wanted to bring you home. Wished, more than anything, that I could."

"So, I don't really need to do anything but get rid of anything else I don't want to keep and break my lease?" Colby was relieved. He hadn't really had much that he cared about, so it would be easy to take care of.

"Exactly." Don kissed him tenderly. "I wanted you with me. For a long time."

"Well... looks like a long time could be forever... given we don't die permanently..." Colby flushed. "I'm not sore at all...."

"Like I said. We heal fast." Don stroked his fingers down Colby's arms. "I'll call Duncan. Ask him to come and visit, so he can explain things better. Help us train. That kind of thing."

"Why can't you teach me?" Colby asked. "If we need to keep it quiet, wouldn't it be better to not tell other immortals either?"

"Duncan already knows about me," Don answered. "And he knows a lot more about all this than I do. I wasn't in the best frame of mind to listen when he approached me the first-time round."

"So... you never actually trained?" Colby sounded amused. "I could just do that," he teased gently. He suspected when it came to Colby learning, Don would be strict and more 'do as I say'. Although he had indicated Duncan would train him too when he came.

"You need to be trained out of pulling reckless, dangerous stunts." Don let his hand rest on Colby's lower back, rubbing gently. "Even if you heal fast, drawing attention to that could get the wrong people involved. Duncan said some things that indicated we might not be safe."

"How is Duncan training me going to help with my doing stunts?" Colby was confused.

"That'll be my responsibility," Don said. "Duncan will be teaching and training us both about being immortals and what that entails. I'll be training you not to act so recklessly." He gently patted Colby's backside.

Colby blushed, but didn't pull away. "By spanking me when I do something I'm not supposed to?" The question was rhetorical; he knew the answer.

"That's one way," Don replied. "There'll be other ways to help you learn, too." He wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Colby. "I love you. The thought of losing you terrifies me."

"What other methods?" Colby snuggled close, accepting the fact he was no longer completely autonomous, and that Don had a very large say in his life and what he could or couldn't do. He didn't comment on it; he figured his lack of arguing was evidence enough he was accepting Don's power and authority over him, but he figured there would need to be a conversation at some point. Just to clarify and confirm power dynamics.

"Like I said about keeping you close. Grounding you." Don rubbed gently at the small of Colby's back. "I won't expect you to give more than me, Col. I'll hold myself to the same standards as you. No dangerous behaviour. No lying or keeping secrets that could harm our relationship."

"I know you won't. You've never asked any of the team for anything you weren't willing to give yourself. I know that won't change just because I'm yours now." Colby rested his head on Don's chest. "I do belong to you now... but what does that mean exactly? Do you make all decisions for me?"

"I don't think you need for me to make all decisions for you from now on." Don stroked his fingers through Colby's hair. "But I do think you'll benefit from rules. And there being consequences for those rules being broken."

"So... kinda like you'll be my boss at home just like at work, but other than ultimately being in charge, I still make individual choices without you micro-managing me?" Colby glanced up curiously. "Cuz... I think I can handle that. Wouldn't be so good at having you control everything, to be honest; I'd probably get a bit rebellious if you tried to control everything... but being accountable to you if I mess up, but still controlling myself mostly? That seems fair and... I kinda like it..." he admitted bashfully.

"I don't want a slave, Col," Don said seriously. "I don't want to bend you to my will. I don't want to break you. But I want to keep you alive. To keep you safe. To keep you with me."

"I want you safe too... so... I understand. And you're right... I do need rules and consequences. I know my track record for being careful isn't the best. I'm sure David's told you some of the hair-brained things I've done when you aren't around and you've witnessed a few yourself, so...." Colby winced. "I... I guess what I'm saying is, even though I'm not your slave, I need you to be in charge of me? Does that sound pathetic?"

"Not at all," Don answered. "I need to take care of you. To be in charge of you. As much as you need me to be in charge of you."

"So... I guess this is the new normal for us, then? Both of us immortal and you being in charge of me... outside of work as well as at work. I'm surprised at how good that makes me feel..." Colby snuggled close. "Even the idea that I'll be spanked for misbehavior doesn't make it feel less good...."

Don stroked his fingers through Colby's hair. "It feels good to know we're together. It feels good to hold you in my arms and know you're safe. And with me."

"It feels good and right... and I never thought I'd be able to have this," Colby admitted.

Don tightened his embrace. "I wanted you for a very long time," he admitted quietly. "I'm glad we're together now."

"So am I..." Colby cuddled a bit more before he sighed. "I'm sticky and wet in places I shouldn't be sticky or wet..." He wrinkled his nose. "And the mess is a bit cold and clammy... wanna shower with me?" he asked hopefully.

Don smiled at that. "I like that idea." He carefully stood up, lifting Colby into his arms.

Colby wrapped his arms around Don's shoulders. "You're going to spoil me..." He laughed but didn't attempt to get away. Yeah. He could walk on his own. But where was the fun in that? This way, Don's hand had an excuse for being on his backside. Not that he needed an excuse.

"We've got a lot of time to make up for." Don carried his lover into the bathroom and turned on the shower so they could both step inside.

***

"You still seeing that third grade teacher?" Adam asked Joe, as the other man pushed a bottle of beer in his direction.

"I'm taking her to a movie tonight... why ?" Joe asked amiably. It had been a few years since Adam had shown up back at the bar, Alexa having succumbed to the illness. In all that time, he hadn't shown an interest in a stone's romantic life.

Duncan walked into the bar and immediately headed over to join Joe and Methos, taking a seat on a bar stool next to the other immortal.

"It's been a few years since I did the dating thing. Was just curious if things had changed at all." Adam grinned impishly, before looking at Duncan. "Duncan..."

Duncan smiled at Adam, a softness to his face, before glancing at Joe. "Busy day?" he asked.

"Naw... actually pretty slow. Slow enough, Adam here decided to ask me about my love life!" Joe teased, laughing when Adam spluttered on a mouthful of beer.

"Huh...really?" Duncan drawled, glancing at Adam with a grin.

"I just asked if you had a date! Didn't ask anything about love!" Adam sniffed dismissively, though his eyes were twinkling.

"Same thing, isn't it?" Duncan's smile grew...and then he turned a bit distant as he realised his phone was vibrating. He took it out of his pocket and glanced at the display. "It's an LA number."

Adam's brow rose. "Who do you know in LA? I thought Amanda was back in Paris...."

"Well, there was one...." Duncan answered the phone and put it to his ear. "Don?"

"Yeah. It's me," Don responded on the other end.

Duncan's own eyebrows rose. "After the way you left before, I didn't think I'd be hearing from you. At least not this soon. Are you in trouble?"

"No. Nothing like that." Don hesitated. "One of my agents, well...he's like me. And you. I realised that I don't know nearly enough to protect both of us. I don't want to be caught short if trouble does come knocking."

Adam leaned closer, trying to overhear the conversation and not trying to hide the fact he was eavesdropping. Duncan's words had him giving the other man a worried look, though.

"You're asking for my help?" Duncan asked, to confirm.

"Yeah. I know I kind of blew you off before." Don's tone was sheepishly apologetic. "But I'd appreciate it if you would."

"Get your address to me and I'll catch a flight," Duncan responded.

Adam tried to act casual as he heard that, poised between jumping in and telling Duncan he wasn’t going alone and trying to act like his whole world wasn't hinging on if Duncan asked him to go too.

"Thanks, Duncan." Don told him the address, adding, "Let me know when your flight gets in and I'll pick you up."

"I will." Duncan disconnected the call and then turned to Adam. He hesitated, then asked, hopefully, "So what do you think about going to LA with me?"

"Haven't been there in a while. Would be good to see what's changed... make some good memories..." Adam said, as if he really had to think about it.

Joe snorted. "You two do realize you aren't fooling anyone, don't you?" He smirked, pushing another bottle of beer to Adam and a shot of Glenfiddich to Mac. "To becoming a teacher again..." He raised his own shot of Johnny Walker up toward Mac.

Duncan raised his own shot to Joe in return and drank before saying, "We're still feeling our way around this."

"Hey... aren't we all?" Joe smiled. "Long as you both are happy.... I expect weekly phone calls, so I know you're still alive." He grinned.

"Yes, dad..." Adam teased, in a fake annoyed tone.

"We'll stay in contact," Duncan promised.

"Good... my date is in an hour. Will I see you both before you take off?" Joe asked curiously.

"Depends on when the flight is," Duncan replied. "But tomorrow will likely be the earliest, so I'm sure we can meet up beforehand."

"Let's do lunch, then. And I can contact one of my watcher friends down there to get any info on potential problems. Help get you a place to stay if you need..." Joe offered.

Duncan nodded. "Sounds good enough to me."

"Great! Well, I'm off to get ready for my date. You can lock up for me. If you want to finish your drinks..." Joe tossed Duncan the keys to the bar. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you then," Duncan agreed, catching the keys. He glanced sideways at Adam. "So. Any thoughts on what to do the rest of the day?" He grinned.

"I can think of a few things..." Adam grinned back. "And amazingly enough, none of them involve beer... well... maybe one involves beer."

"Oh? And which one is that?" Duncan nudged Adam's shoulder with his own.

"You ever been basted in beer?" Adam waggled his eyebrows playfully.

Duncan laughed outright. "There's a lot of things I've tried, but I can't say that one has been in the list."

Adam laughed with him, happy to have amused him. "Me either," he admitted, with a chuckle. "How about we make a meal... with or without beer... then sit in front of a warm fire and you can tell me a bit more about this Don guy and how he came to call you for help."

"Yeah. That sounds like a good plan," Duncan agreed.

"Let's clean up and lock up, then." Adam grinned and began wiping down the bar. Soon, everything was washed or thrown away and taken out to the dumpster. Adam waited for Duncan to lock the door, then the two walked to Duncan's car.

Duncan walked alongside Adam, close enough that they were touching.

Adam gently brushed shoulders against Duncan, parting once they reached the car so he could get in. "I actually have a house in LA. My realtor has been renting it out as an Airbnb... but I can call. See if they are in between renters. We could live there if so...."

Duncan got in the car, even as he commented, "That would be a good idea."

"I'll do that now, while you drive..." Adam smiled and pulled out his phone, doing exactly that.

Duncan nodded and began driving to the apartment, most of his attention on the road even as he listened to Adam's conversation.

By the time they'd reached the apartment and let themselves in, Adam had all the information he needed. "We're in luck. The last guest checked out three days ago. The maid service has already been through and cleaned everything thoroughly. The realtor hadn't arranged for any other occupants for the next three months because they were planning to do some maintenance and upgrades. So, I've told them to hold off renting until further notice, because I needed to stay there. They can continue with the maintenance and upgrades while we are living there; we can supervise and make sure it is to our liking. Then, when we finish training your newest padawan and we come back here... we can rent it out again."

"Sounds good to me," Duncan agreed, as he got out of the car. Heading to unlock the apartment door, he continued, "Though we have two of them to train. That's why Don called me. Someone he cares about is immortal too."

"Oh? So... he wouldn't have called if he didn't have a baby immortal even younger than him to worry about?" Adam snorted. "Guess it's good I'm going with you. I can help train."

Duncan let them both into the apartment. "I wouldn't want you to stay behind in any case, even if there was only one of them to train."

"I know. But knowing there is two of them, it just means I won't be extraneous. I'll actually be needed." Adam grinned. "You'll teach them all the rules and how to do things the right way; and I'll teach them how to survive when they are fighting people who don't care about doing things the right way." His grin turned wolfish.

Duncan snorted softly. "That's knowledge that'll be just as important to them," he agreed, heading through to the kitchen. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Steak. Steak and a potato and beer..." Adam grinned, moving to follow Duncan. "So, this Don... he give you a reason why he couldn't take you up on your offer to teach him before?"

"His mother was sick." Duncan began to prepare the food. "He was working with the FBI when he was shot and killed. I helped him hide that he survived, but he took off back to LA as soon as he found out about her. I told him to call me when he could, when he needed to...when he was ready for me to teach him."

"Ah... so it was less about him being too proud to accept your help and more that he was distracted by life. I guess he was lucky he died in a manner that no one realized he'd died. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to go home like he did." Adam said quietly.

Duncan nodded. "Like you said. It took one of his being immortal, to reach out for help."

"Did he somehow sense that the other was pre-immortal? Seems convenient that he'd be there at just the right time like that.... Unless it was a case of the agent being killed when no one could see and then him noticing that he was immortal when he returned. Still...." Adam said curiously. He knew it was sometimes possible for immortals to sense pre-immortals. Often when they sensed them, they would stick around and become friends so they could help the new immortal's transition when it occurred. But normally, it was older immortals that sensed it, as they had a better grasp of the quickening and how to read it. From the sounds of it, Don wasn't that old of an immortal.

"He said it was one of his agents," Duncan answered. "I'd guess it was a similar situation to himself. Killed on a case and came back to life. If he's lucky, Don was the only one who noticed. Though I don't see how it could have been hidden if he was killed while on a case where others could see."

"Guess we'll find out. Hopefully, it wasn't too traumatic. If it was, might want to get him into therapy...." Adam commented.

"We can take in the situation and see what we're dealing with when we get there." Duncan finished preparing the food and began to plate it up.

Adam went and brought two glasses and two bottles for them both.

Duncan carried the plates through so they could sit in front of the fire, making sure he was close enough to Adam to touch the other man.

"Your new student going to have a problem with us being together?" Adam asked curiously, wondering if they'd have to keep their relationship secret.

"I wouldn't have thought so," Duncan answered. "And I'm not prepared to hide how I feel about you in any case."

"Alright, then. He'll just have to deal if he isn't okay with it..." Adam grinned, leaning over and kissing Duncan chastely, before taking a swig of his drink.

Duncan smiled and wrapped an arm around Adam, drawing the other immortal in for a slightly deeper kiss.

Adam let himself be drawn in.

***

Duncan had passed an enjoyable night with Adam, both of them sitting and talking before retiring to bed. Now, they'd both gone to Joe's bar to see the watcher before getting on the flight.

Joe came in carrying a tray with what he knew was Duncan and Adam's favorite foods that his bar served, along with their favorite choice of drink and sat everything around the table before sitting with them. "So, I contacted my watcher friend. Turns out he's already made contact with Don; he's a doctor at the hospital they took Colby- that's Don's new immortal friend- after he was rescued from being tortured. Between Don being the first on the scene and my friend, they were able to play off Colby's near miraculous recovery to him not being as injured as they were afraid, he'd be and an unusually fit and healthy body. "

Duncan glanced at Adam. "We might have to look at therapy, if he was tortured," he commented. "Better to know what we might be dealing with before we get there."

Adam nodded. "They're both in the FBI, you said? Chances are he'll be required to go through some form of therapy to be allowed back to work. You should call Don... find out how much medical leave his agent is required to take and if therapy is included in that. I was a therapist in one of my pasts and I actually kept my credentials valid in case I ever needed to return to it, so he can talk to me and I can sign off on him going back to work; once we're sure he's ready. If Don is required to go to therapy because of what occurred, he can talk to me as well. I have a few strings I can pull to get myself cleared to treat the FBI."

"I'm sure that would be helpful," Duncan replied. "I've got to call Don anyway to let him know what time we'll be getting in. I'll ask him about the medical leave at the same time." He took out his phone to do just that, adding, "Even if it's not required by the FBI for Don to go to therapy, it might still help him to talk to you. It won't have been easy to see someone he cares about having been tortured, even if there are no visible signs."

"Yeah. I'm sure it wasn't. Suggest that to him if he isn’t required..." Adam grinned and turned to eat his meal so it would be quiet for Duncan's conversation.

Duncan called and spent a few minutes talking to Don, asking the other man about Colby's medical leave and informing him he was bringing a trained therapist with him too. When he disconnected the call, he told Adam what Don had said about the length of the medical leave.

Adam laughed at that. "Let me guess... you two butted heads when you first met? Sounds a lot like someone else we know and love..." He grinned, shooting a wink at Joe who was also laughing.

"He wasn't really receptive to listening, at all, when we originally met," Duncan commented.

"Well... maybe that will change now," Joe commented.

"If he wants to be a good role model for his agent, it'll probably have to," Duncan said wryly.

"This is so funny! You met someone just like you!" Adam chortled gleefully.

"Let's hope Colby isn't just like you, otherwise we might have real trouble." Duncan shook his head, turning his attention to his food.

"Aw... you know you love me just the way I am!" Adam teased. He began to eat again, though.

"Given he was tortured and is an FBI agent, he probably doesn't have the old man's sense of self-preservation..." Joe commented.

Duncan snorted softly. "Not sure there's many people who do."

"You sound as if my self-preservation is a bad thing!" Adam sniffed. He wasn't really offended, though. He knew it relieved Duncan that his first inclination was to run from a fight. Even if he was capable of fighting if he had to.

"Not in the slightest," Duncan answered. "I'm perfectly happy with the fact you care more about staying alive than fighting. But a lot of people haven't had your years of experience."

"Well... if we train the two newbies right, hopefully they will live to get that experience." Adam smiled. "You'll come visit, won’t you, Joe?"

"I might be persuaded..." Joe smiled himself.

"Once we're settled in." Duncan finished his food and the rest of his beer.

"Of course. You can call and let me know when that is." Joe nodded.

"And we'll call to let you know once we've arrived, too," Duncan promised.

"Oh, you know you better do that, or I'll call Amanda to come check up on you." Joe's face was so serious, Adam couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"No need to worry, we'll check in," Duncan said sincerely.

"I'll miss you. But this is important. And it isn't like LA is that far away. A day's drive isn't too much for a long weekend..." Joe had finished eating and leaned back in his seat, nursing his drink.

Duncan smiled at that. "Exactly. You're more than welcome to come and stay with us."

"If you decide to bring your new students up here, let me know. I can get some of the gang together." Joe nodded.

"We definitely will," Duncan promised.

The rest of the meal was slow and calm and uneventful. They just enjoyed each other's company. But soon, Adam and Duncan had to leave for the airport and Joe was walking them out the door. "Be safe, you two. Keep your heads..." He clapped Mac on the shoulder and drew Adam in for a hug. Despite learning the truth of who Adam was, he'd never got out of treating the other man like a very young and hapless grad student.

"We'll look after and out for each other," Duncan reassured the watcher.

"I know. Still. I'm an old man. Seen too much not to worry..." Joe joked.

"Then you're in good company with us." Duncan wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulders.

"Get on with you, then... this old man has to get back to work." Joe grinned and stepped back so they could get in their car.

Duncan led Adam to the car, letting go of the other immortal so they could both get in.

Soon, they were driving to the airport. Their bags were already in the trunk of the car and Duncan had arranged for the car to be picked up and go into storage till they returned. Everything was set to be shipped to them or was being looked after by friends. They were on their way to a new life.

***

The flight hadn't taken long at all. Don had made sure he got to the airport in plenty of time, bringing Colby with him, keeping his promise of not letting his lover out of his sight for _any_ reason.

Colby was hunched in on himself, looking bored, but keeping his eyes open and watching everyone.

As soon as he sensed the buzz from two other immortals, Don gently nudged his lover. "They're here."

Colby was rubbing at his head, then the back of his neck, then his head again. "No kidding..." he groused softly. He'd finally grown accustomed to Don's 'buzz'. The newest rattling in his skull felt like hundreds of bees swarming in his head. Oddly enough, he could tell which bees belonged to Don and that was comforting, even if it didn't soothe his nerves.

Don wrapped his arm around Colby's waist. "I know. It's kind of overwhelming," he soothed. "But I know Duncan's one of the good guys. Whoever he's bringing with him, we can trust."

"I trust you. That's all I need..." Colby said seriously.

"I love you." Don squeezed Colby's hand gently, then glanced up as he recognised one of the two figures heading in their direction.

Colby noticed where Don was looking at and looked toward the two men walking past security. His grip tightened on Don's hand, betraying his nerves.

"It's all right," Don whispered. "They're friends."

Colby didn't say anything. Every instinct he had was screaming at him that these two men were deadly. He wasn't going to relax until he'd met them, no matter how much he trusted Don.

"The kid looks skittish..." Adam muttered to Duncan under his breath as they approached.

"Newly immortal," Duncan murmured back. "And he's an FBI agent too. His instincts are probably going haywire."

Don straightened and nodded to the two men as soon as they were close enough he didn't need to shout. "Duncan." He glanced at Adam, obviously curious.

"This is Adam. My partner," Duncan said, honestly and without trying to hide.

Colby found himself relaxing slightly at that. At least he and Don wouldn't need to worry about the new teachers disagreeing with their choice in mate.

Don nodded. "This is Colby. My partner." The smile he directed at the other man was warm and loving.

"Sir..." Colby's military training kicked in and he nodded at Duncan, then turned and did the same to Adam. "Sir."

Duncan smiled before saying, "First things first. As soon as me and Adam have settled into our place, why don't we go and grab a bite to eat?"

"Yes... the place has a rec room in the basement that can be converted to a dojo for training, so you will want to see where it is and how to get there," Adam added in.

Colby glanced at Don. "Sounds good..." He gave his opinion but left it up to Don.

Don nodded. "It would be good to get an idea of the place," he agreed.

"Let's go, then..." Adam motioned everyone forward to luggage claim, where they picked up their bags, and then let Don take lead to the car.

Don stuck close to Colby as they headed to the car, letting his side brush against his lover's in an attempt to provide some measure of reassurance.

Colby was slowly able to relax with Don's help and the other two quickening signatures settled. He began attempting to focus on the differences. They'd been driving toward the address Adam gave them for ten minutes when he suddenly commented, "Don's buzz is soft, like a bumblebee bee's. Duncan's is less gentle, but consistent. Like an electrical wire. Adam's is hard to describe. It's impossible to ignore, though. Like cicadas."

"I don't often hear people able to distinguish between the immortals so easily." Duncan glanced sideways at Adam, wondering if it was something his lover had come across; after all, Methos had been alive a whole lot longer than any of them.

"I only knew of a couple who could do that. Most of them were highly in tune with the earth, their surroundings, life in general. It isn't a common trait in civilized people who don’t have to survive off the land." Adam gave Colby a curious look.

"I learned a few things from Ian..." Colby gave a bashful shrug, as if a few quick lessons in tracking would have honed his senses like that.

"Anything that'll keep you alive," Don commented, a fond note in his voice.

Duncan snorted softly. "Now you're starting to sound like me."

Adam chuckled at that. "I rely on that over-protective streak. It's saved my head more than once...."

Colby blushed. "Is he over-protective with everybody, or just you?" he asked, with a hint of worry. Don worrying was one thing, but _two_ people watching his every move?

"I protect my friends. I protect those I care about," Duncan said seriously.

"He's just like you..." Colby muttered to Don and fidgeted. If he did anything that would get him in trouble with Don, he suspected Duncan wouldn't hesitate to tell on him, even if Don didn't know.

Don reached out and gently squeezed Colby's knee. "So, it'll be much easier to train you out of your dangerous, reckless behaviour."

The face Colby made caused Adam to start laughing. "Before you know it, they'll have you acting like me... leaving at the first sign of trouble." He was selling himself short; if the cause was worth fighting for, he would fight- he just did it thoughtfully... carefully... and often in as sneaky and underhanded a way as he could get away, with so his chances of winning were as high as possible.

"If you can, it's better to let self-preservation win out," Duncan said. "Fight when you have to. When you're left without a choice. Train in case your escape route is cut off. But always keep something back, if you can. Never let your opponent see how skilled you truly are. Not if you intend to let them live."

"Does that mean you won't be teaching me every trick you have?" Colby asked seriously, even though his eyes were teasing.

Duncan snorted softly. "You don't want to be copying me. Better to develop your own style."

"My style gets me in trouble..." Colby said ruefully. "No one likes when I leap and attack first, think it out after...."

"Because that's how you get hurt. Killed," Don said. "And you're too important to risk."

Colby looked down at that, equal parts embarrassed at having to have it explained to him like he was a child and pleased at the care in Don's tone.

Don squeezed Colby's hand.

"Being immortal means you have to be even more careful," Duncan said. "Suppose someone sees you die and then return to life. Most people won't understand. They'll want to run experiments on you. How much can you take? Can they take what you have and give it to someone else?"

Colby paled at that. Having been tortured in the recent past, he knew what Duncan suggested wasn't anything he wanted part of. "I already promised Don to do better. It won't be easy, though. I'm used to reacting, not deliberating."

"I suspect you deliberate a lot more than you think you do," was Adam's calm observation. "And we're here."

Don parked outside the building and got out, moving round to open Colby's door so his lover could exit.

Duncan got out of the car as well.

"We'll need to take a quick look around to make sure everything is ready for us. A lot of the renovations are scheduled for next week, but supposedly, they finished updating the bath and bedroom last week, so at least that part should be ready..." Adam said, as he opened the door for everyone to enter.

It was almost automatic for Duncan to enter just in front of Adam. While he knew Methos was more than capable, he still wanted to protect his lover.

Adam smirked at Duncan's actions, but he wasn't bothered. It felt good knowing Duncan wanted to protect him. He waved Don and Colby ahead of him, then brought up the rear, closing the door behind him and locking it. After dealing with the rogue watchers, he was always careful to make sure normal humans couldn't sneak up on him. He figured that might be something he and Duncan would need to teach the two rookie immortals. He gave a quick tour of the house, ending in the basement training area. "We don't expect you to move in with us... we know you have your own lives you need to keep up. But on the days when you don't have to rush off to work and we can train for longer, there is no reason for you not to stay the night. The house is plenty big enough," Adam suggested. "Heck. If you want to include your team and family in the training, without them knowing why you are training, of course, we could have a training party and have everyone stay over. Might alleviate suspicions."

"There're a lot of family members I think who would benefit from training here," Don admitted. "And at least here is a neutral place." Colby hadn't seen the rest of the team, after all. And Don wasn't sure how they would all react to Colby. Especially David.

Colby, just thinking of the team, felt a wave of distressed depression. If Don had refused to leave his side the entire time he was in hospital, the others seemed to have the opposite inclination. Megan had come to see him a few times, but it was awkward. It was obvious she'd forgiven him but didn't know how to trust him enough to be around him. The others, he hadn't seen, so he didn't even know where he needed to begin with them. "They might kill me again and then our secret would be out..." he joked feebly. He didn't truly believe any of them would kill him, of course, but it would be difficult to hide quick healing if one of them got rougher than recommended.

Don wrapped his arm around Colby's waist. "I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but the team worried about you. They might be angry and hurt, but they still care very deeply about you."

"I... I know..." Colby forced a smile on his face and tried to believe it.

Adam slanted his head. "Is there something we should know that might cause issues later?" he asked.

"Colby was on a mission for his superiors," Don explained. "It involved him having to hide information. Pretend to be something he wasn't."

"It didn't go well, I take it?" Adam prodded. He was too old to worry about upset or offended feelings. If Colby had something in his past that might make him a target, they needed to know.

"My assignment was to root out a mole, a traitor, hiding in one of the U.S.'s agencies. I was placed on Don's team. Even after I ruled them out as possible traitors, I wasn't allowed to tell them the truth. I had to keep my cover... or, at least, that's what I was ordered to do. I thought I was doing the right thing, but now...."

"But now they don't know if any of what they knew about you is the truth and aren't sure they want to find out?" Adam guessed, a hint of sympathy in his tone. While his and Colby's situations were so different, there was enough similarity for him to empathize.

"Best thing to do is be as honest with them as you can," Duncan said, obviously sympathetic. "Those who care about you, who love you, will be able to forgive you. Even if it might take them a while."

"Believe me... it will eventually happen if they are truly your friends," Adam encouraged, before giving Duncan a fond smile.

"When they realise that staying mad at you would mean losing you." Duncan leaned gently against Adam.

"I just hope that matters to them... I don't want to leave the team, but if they can't accept me..." Colby sighed softly.

Don drew Colby into a tight embrace. "They'll forgive you," he promised. "Just like I have. I love you so much."

"And I love you. And I'm so lucky you were the one to find me first and explain..." Colby smiled.

"That's something you both need to be aware of," Duncan said seriously. "Other immortals will be likely to try and take your heads. It's the only way our kind can die."

"Why though? Why not just live and let live?" Colby frowned.

"For a large number of us, that's not the way it works," Duncan answered. "If another immortal takes your head, they get everything from you. Your experience. Skills. History."

"They take your soul?!" Colby sounded horrified. "I don't have to do that, do I?"

"No. Not if you don't want to," Duncan replied. "But if you want to avoid losing your head, you'll need to train and learn how to defend yourself."

Colby swallowed, slightly mollified and nodded. "Are you both teaching both of us or is one of you teaching me and the other teaching Don?" he asked, wondering how it was going to work.

"I figure we'll try both ways and see which one works best," Duncan replied.

"When do we begin?" Colby asked. It was clear he was starting to feel a bit out of his depth, even if he hid it well.

"I think having something to eat first would be a good idea," Duncan answered. "After which, we can go through the training you've received already."

"Ok..." Colby nodded.

"You've been cooped up inside a while, Col," Don said. "Is there anywhere you'd like to go and eat?"

"I could do with a good steak... but don't really care where from..." Colby admitted.

Don nodded. "There are a few good steakhouses close by."

"Sounds good to me," Duncan agreed.

"Let's go, then. We'll probably want to check into leasing a car while we're here, so maybe we can do that after food." Adam ushered them out.

Don reached out and took Colby's hand, squeezing it gently, as they followed.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination and soon, the four of them were seated around a table.

Don sat close to Colby, noticing that Duncan did the same with Adam, and began looking over the menu.

Colby knew exactly what he wanted. So, he spent the time the others were deciding looking at the dessert list.

It wasn't long before the four of them had ordered and were waiting for the food. They chatted casually, careful not to reveal anything in conversation.

"So... you wondered at my training..." Colby said, after they'd eaten enough to stave off the immediate hunger. "I was in the army... a ranger... if that tells you anything. I've had all the typical FBI training as well."

"Do you have any training in hand to hand combat?" Duncan asked. "Or melee weapons?"

"Hand to hand, yes. I've trained with knives and batons as well." Colby glanced at Don. The older man knew he'd had specialized training, but they'd never talked about what that involved.

"I'm far more comfortable with long range weapons," Don admitted.

"Either of you train with swords?" Adam asked.

"I haven't," Don answered. "There was never really a need to before."

"Do we need to?" Colby asked curiously.

"If you are challenged you need to know how to use a sword," Adam responded. "I'm actually a bit surprised you didn't look for somewhere when you got home, since you didn't take Duncan up on his offer to teach you."

"Most other immortals who come after you will be wielding swords," Duncan said. "We did bring two spare weapons with us, so you have something to use until you find the right one for yourself."

Colby looked a bit ill at the implications of having to learn to fight, knowing that the ones he'd have to fight wanted his head, but he nodded. He wasn't a weak-kneed flower. He'd do what he had to, to survive and protect his mate.

Duncan paid the bill and then stood, preparing to leave the steakhouse as soon as the others were ready.

Adam stood as well, noting that Don and Colby had stood and were waiting, Colby obviously waiting to follow Don. He smiled faintly. It was very easy to see, at least with his jaded, old view, that Colby was submissive to his lover at home and not just at work.

Don led the way out of the steakhouse, sticking close enough to Colby that their sides brushed against each other as they headed to the car.

Soon, they were all in the car and heading back to Adam's house. "If you both don't have to be anywhere else tomorrow, you could stay tonight and we can talk, plan and get to know each other a bit more..." he offered.

Don nodded. "Yeah. We can do that," he agreed. "I took some of my vacation days so I could stay with Colby."

"I packed a go bag for us both... just in case..." Colby blushed. He hadn't told Don he was doing that, although he'd be surprised if the older man hadn't noticed the bag in the trunk of the car.

Don smiled and reached out to squeeze Colby's hand. "That was a good idea. Thank you."

Colby blushed further. "You're welcome. I also brought our phone chargers. In case you want to call your dad or Charlie, we don't have to worry about a dead battery."

Adam parked the car in his garage, turning off the car but waiting until the garage door had shut before he got out of the car. "Since you've got everything you need, let me show you to your room and then we can meet in the den to make our plans."

Don nodded to Adam and then got out of the car. He moved round to take Colby's hand, so he could hold onto his lover as they entered the house and their new life.

** The End **


End file.
